emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
1991
Events and Chris Tate marry]] *1st January - Henry Wilks receives news that his son-in-law Paolo Rosetti is dead. Charity Dingle's newborn son is revived, but Charity leaves the hospital before she can be told her son is alive. *22nd January - Amos Brearly retires; selling his part of The Woolpack to Alan Turner and moving to Kelthwaite. *5th February - Dolly Skilbeck discovers she is pregnant with Charlie Aindow's baby. *14th February - Elsa Feldmann and Nick Bates's wedding day is interrupted when Elsa goes into labour and gives birth to a daughter. Dolly has an abortion. *19th February - Zoe Tate discovers April Brooks is planning to con her son out of £500. Zoe tells Archie and Archie gives her the money on the condition he never sees her again. *28th February - The Woolpack is forced to close when a company removes their beer. *5th March - Nick nearly hits his daughter when she doesn't stop crying. *7th March - Caroline Bates returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1990) *19th March - The Woolpack reopens. *26th March - Alan tells Seth Armstrong that George Verney may have been his father. *2nd April - Alice Bates is christened with Dolly Skilbeck and Alan Turner as godparents. *27th April - Nate Robinson is born to Cara Robinson and Cain Dingle. *7th May - Chris Tate tries to force himself on his girlfriend Kathy Merrick, but she slaps him. *9th May - Nick beats up Chris when he storms into 3 Demdyke Row demanding to see Kathy. *25th May - Holly Barton is born to John and Moira Barton. *28th May - Michael Feldmann proposes to Rachel Hughes. *30th May - Zoe quits her job at Bennetts Veterinary Practice. *13th June - Emmerdale Farm is burgled when Annie Sugden is inside. *20th June - Rachel breaks off her engagement to Michael. Chris is knocked out and his lorry is stolen. *11th July - Kate Sugden returns to Beckindale, but tries to avoid Joe. *18th July - Final appearance of Tony Charlton. *30th July - Archie discovers Bill Whiteley dead inside Whiteley's Farm. *6th August - The strippers hired by Joe and Eric at Alan's birthday party leave him traumatised when they cuff and strip him. *8th August - Bill's funeral takes place. *15th August - Dolly Skilbeck leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *29th August - Final appearance of Henry Wilks. *10th September - Robert Sugden drinks a bottle of sheep dip and is rushed to hospital by Mark Hughes, but Mark gets in trouble for driving erratically. *12th September - Seth finds poachers in his chicken coop. They try to shoot at him to make their getaway. *26th September - First appearance of Carol Nelson. *3rd October - Due to the death of his portrayer Arthur Pentelow earlier this year, long-running character Henry Wilks dies off-screen of a heart attack. *10th October - Henry's funeral takes place. Amos returns for it. *15th October - Chris proposes to Kathy. *27th October - Irene Stocks is awarded an adoption order of Charity's son. *30th October - Kathy's surprise hen night is held. *5th November - Chris and Kathy marry. The wedding filmer catches Lynn Whiteley kissing Michael. *12th November - Zoe confronts Michael over his kiss with Lynn. *26th November - Emmerdale Farm is broken into. Michael reveals to Rachel about his affair with Lynn. * 3rd December - Sarah Connolly is kidnapped by Jim Latimer, the man who murdered Sharon Crossthwaite in 1973. * 5th December - Sarah discovers Jim murdered Sharon. * 10th December - Jack Sugden finds out Sarah's whereabouts. Jack beats up Jim and tries to strangle him, but Jack is stopped by Joe and Jim is arrested. *12th December - Scarlett Nicholls is born to Tom King and Carrie Nicholls. *24th December - Elsa decides Nick should look after their daughter Alice. She leaves the village afterwards. (Last appearance of Elsa Feldmann until 1993). Caroline returns to Scarborough. (Last appearance of the character until 1992) *31st December - Amos returns to the village. Real life events *2nd January - Danny Miller (the second Aaron Livesy) is born. *6th August - Arthur Pentelow (Henry Wilks) dies. *26th September - Chelsea Halfpenny (Amy Wyatt) is born. *24th December - Stuart Doughty's last episode as producer airs. *31st December - Morag Bain's first episode as producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1991 at Wikipedia Category:1991